


There are Times

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wonders if he exists at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Times

There are times at night, when Jason sits up in bed, and stares into the darkness, and feels it squeeze in on him. Oppressive nights when he wonders if he’s really alive. When he wonders if this hell hole is the after life, and the smell of molding in the walls is just an old childhood memory come back to haunt him.

There are times when he doesn’t believe he exists. That’s most of the time.

He doesn’t know what to believe, and the constant longing for warmth could just be him seeking life he does not have. There are times.

But then, Bruce wanders into his sight. Bruce stumbles upon him, and hurls all the pain and anger back in his face, and for just a few moments, Dead-Boy-Jason feels alive. He howls like he used to, laughs into the night as they fight. Feels.

He wants to go home. He wants to find his place at Bruce’s side. That’s the only place he ever belonged. The only thing that ever banished the oppressive darkness that choked him as a child. The darkness that chokes him now.

But how can he go back, when Bruce looks at him that way? How can he go back after everything he’s done-all of it right-that goes against Bruce’s way?

He can’t.

He’s left pining in the dark, while Bruce, and his pain, and his love, and his life slip between his fingers.

Sometimes he wonders why he bothered crawling out of that grave at all. Because it certainly wasn’t worth it for this.


End file.
